My love blossemed like a Lily
by bonbon sweet
Summary: Wow, i'm going to have a fun summer. Planning a wedding, going on a date with...Someone. And hanging out with Animagus'. Set in Lily's POV


**Hiiii =D K don't, I repeat, DON'T forget to review!!!!!!!! I will not give you a MASSIVE chocolate bar if u don't review [Any Cadbury's chocolate if you're wondering] soooo if you want chocolate then R&R!!!!!!!  
Based in end of 6****th**** year and 7****th**** year Okay, I know they're not of age yet but let's move their birthday so they can use magic on the train!  
P.S. Don't forget to…REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Lily's POV**

"Potter, shift" I barked while trying to get to the compartment I was looking for which my friends were in.

"Make me" He said.

"Fine!" I raised my wand he raised his.

"Now bow to your opponent!" Sirius said from behind James. He had his wand up to his mouth like a microphone.

"OOOOOH! Everybody, James Potter and Lily Evans are going to duel!!!" Shrieked a 5th year. Suddenly people started pouring out of compartments.

"I suggest that if you don't wish to get hit by a stray killing curse that you go back to your compartments but feel free to watch!" Sirius said.

"_Incarcerous!" _James Shrieked.

"_Duro!"_ I screamed then ducked, James ducked at the same time. His spell narrowly missed my head. My spell hit a door which was now a rock…

I stood up and he stood up.

"_Langlock!"_

"_Levicorpus!"_

My spell hit James and now he was upside down and swinging from side-to-side. His spell was way off target and hit an innocent 1st year.

"_Lumos Solem!" _I yelled "_Obscuso!, Ricktusempra!" _Each one of them hit James. When the light hit him he screamed, when the Blindfold, well, blindfolded him he sighed then he started laughing. His face had gone from red to a faint purple then bright purple.

"G-Geh *_Giggle* _M-M-Me, _HAHAHAHAHA!!!!_ Down_ Hahahahahaha! _NOW!" He was laughing so much now. His face was a faint blue.

"_Please Lily! _HAHAHA!" He was laughing but his face was serious and his eyes were… Scared? No, Worried.

"Oh, Yeah!" I muttered the counter-jinx for all spells then ran over to him.

"Oh, my god! James I didn't mean for the light one but I'm really, really, _really_ sorry!"

"Its-Its okay, Lily! Honest!"

"Can I do anything to help you your eyes look a bit cloudy and you look a bit…" What could I say? Gorgeous? No. Handsome? No. Soooo dreamy? No! Umm…? Oh I've got one!

"A bit what Lilly? Love-struck?" James tried. Well, yeah but that's off the point.

"No… I was going to say pale" I said.

"Riiight… Anyway there is something you could do for me" He said.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"Willyougooutwithmeplease! Iknowthatitsthesummerholidaysbutmaybewecouldmeetupand,welluhgooutonadatemaybe?"

"Okay" I smiled and skipped off.

_That was weird…First I go from Hating him and jinxing him to thinking he's handsome and accepting to go out on a date with him in the summer…_

I found the compartment I was looking for and I found Alice Thomas and Simon 'Proudfood' Jones. My two absolute best friends. I used to best friends with Severus Snape but after he called me 'Mudblood' we argued and stopped being friends but I was friends with these two at the time too.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!!!" I sat on the seat and stuffed my head in the fabric.

"'sup?" Asked Proudfood.

"I'm going on a date with…James Potter" I whispered his name. Okay so I'd fancied him and hated him at the same time but I never thought I'd go out with him…

"Who? I didn't catch his name…"

"J-J-James Potter!" I blushed the colour of a Red Cap. "Ooh, look the sweet trolley's here"

"Anything from the trolley?" The lady asked.

"Yes please. A packet of every-flavour beans, a cauldron cake and some chocolate frogs" I said. She handed me the food and I gave her 10 sickles. "Thanks"

"Want one?" I asked Alice who just stared at me. "Alright. Prodfoot?"

"Go on 'en." I'd remembered to get Mum and Dad some Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans because they'd always wanted to try wizard sweets.

"Yay! Cookie dough! What did you have?" He asked me.

"Umm…" I put one in my mouth. "Eww! Mustard!" I spat it out. I hate mustard.

"Now that's not a ladylike thing to do" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, Hi Potter" I said as I turned round.

"Please, call me James. I mean, we are going out!" He said with a grin.

"James!" Remus came running to our compartment. "I told you not to come here! Sorry Lily, I did try to stop him!" He told me with an apologetic look.

"It's okay. But James, We're just going out once, okay? Got it? Once! And I only said yes 'cause I hurt you" I lied.

"Right…Anyway where do you fancy going? London? One of those Seema thingies or out for food?" He asked

"You mean cinema, yeah? And anyway just send me an owl where to meet you then I'll decide. Now shoo!" I said and pushed him and Remus out. I noticed that Alice hadn't said anything since I'd got to the compartment.

"Alice why are you so quiet? You haven't said a word since I got here…" I asked. She just looked at me.

"Why didn't you say you fancied James? I told you who I fancied! But no! You can never tell little old Alice anything can you? No one tells me ANYTHING!" She said and stormed out.

I looked at Proudfoot. What had just happened?

"Ok…"

"I'll be right back. I'll talk to her and explain everything and I hope she comes back, I hate her being like this…" Proudfoot left then.

"Oooh, what did you do Lily pie? Two best friend storming out of the carriage. That's not good." Said a very nosey Sirius Black.

"Get lost black" I said and started on my cauldron cake.

"No, James wanted me to give you these" He made white Lilies appear out of thin air.

"Oh, very imaginative! I think not!" I said, not the least bit impressed.

"Look, just take the Lilies. And be grateful that James hasn't come back to your compartment. He's really grumpy right now 'cause you kicked him out but is he following you like a stray puppy? No. If I were you I'd say sorry." He said.

"Well you're not me so thanks for the Lilies but go away!" I said. After a little while I thought about what Sirius had said. I wrote on a piece of paper that I'd gone to James' compartment and I wouldn't be long for Proudfoot and Alice.

I walked to the compartment slowly only to find James and Remus there. When I knocked on the door and went in Remus said he go and left us together.

"I'm really sorry about kicking you out of the compartment. I didn't think it would offend you."I said still standing by the door.

"You didn't offend me! Anyway why are you here?" He asked.

"To say sorry. Sirius said you were upset and that if he were me he'd come to say sorry, so… sorry"

"Come here" He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. "I'm not angry with you! I'm angry with Sirius. He doesn't like that when I asked you out that you said yes. He's gone to see some Hufflepuff slut down the other side of the train." He put his arm around me. "I could never be angry with you."

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Ha ha! And that's when I said…" He trailed off. 'He' was Sirius followed by a pretty Hufflepuff with blonde hair. This must be the slut.

"Get out Sirius." James said, still looking at me. "I said get out!" Sirius wasn't moving. Sirius had his arm around the Hufflepuff and she was staring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ashes on the floor. Talk about a scary thought…

James turned around, holding my hand.

"Now let's not do anything hasty!" Remus was looking slightly out of breath and hot faced. He had his hands on his knees and was panting.

"Boys put your wands down!" This time it was a bit louder. At the same time James and Sirius put their wands up Remus screamed "Protego Horribilis" James and Sirius opened their mouths to cast a spell but were stopped by the force of the shield.

Because the shield stopped them duelling they dived at eachother and started punching each other.

"Stop it! STOP IT! BOYS, STOP IT!!!" I screamed.

"You stupid, selfish, big headed…" James shouted.

"You can't say much! Lily was always saying how your head couldn't fit on your broom and I thought she was clever but no! She's gone and fallen for a freak like you! She must be thick!"

"Don't-you-dare-talk-about-Lily-like-that!" James yelled, kicking every inch of Sirius he could find. He had him pinned of the floor but Sirius kicked him in the leg.

"Get off! Help me! Help me!" I grabbed the hood of James' hoodie and pulled hard. I wrapped my arms around him to make sure he couldn't move his arms. Meanwhile Remus was having a bit more difficulty with Sirius. He had the back of his shirt in his hands but then he did something amazing. He sort of shifted, then like a little child with play dough, he moulded into a big black hairy dog. I just noticed the Hufflepuff had gone. Well at least she didn't see Sirius turning into a dog. Oh, my god! He was an Anamagus!

Sirius/Dog lunged at me and James. I screamed. James pushed me onto the floor and Remus was screaming random spells at the dog. People were coming to the window of the door.

"Get lost, all of you!" I screamed. "Uhh… Muffiliato!" I turned to Sirius/Dog and shouted;

"Stupefy!" The dog fell to the ground. In addition to James' bleeding nose he now had numerous cuts on his face, all of which were bleeding heavily. He had a large gash from one side of his face, across his forehead and down his left cheek. He had a bruise forming on his eye and his glasses were shattered into tiny pieces. He had a split lip too. I pointed my wand at his face and sung/said the spell to clear the cuts. They went. I made a goblet and a cloth appear and cleaned the blood of James' face.  
The dog/Sirius whimpered and I turned round. He stood up, wobbling slightly then growled at me and James.

"James, Lily, get out of the compartment. I'll stay and take care of Sirius but you should go." Remus said.

I grabbed what was remaining of James' glasses and dragged him out.

"Look, if you lot don't move right now I'll hex you 'till your own mother can't recognize you!" I yelled at all the people staring at us. They scarpered, quickly.

"Are you okay, James?" I asked.

"Wha- Oh, yeah. Much better now that my best friend despises me" He said, looking miserable.

"I still don't get why he hates you. I mean he's never really liked me so why would he be jealous?" I asked, confused.

"Not jealous of you. Just jealous of me actually in love and you finally accepting me after years. And yes, I mean it; I was in love with you. It wasn't just a crush. Well, it was at the beginning, but then it sort of blossomed, like a lily, into more." He turned his head away, blushing.

"Wow, that was…Deep" I said.

"Hey, look we're in London! That was fast. Bye, remember the Owl!" He said with a wave then run off.

I walked to my compartment and found it empty. I got my trunk and walked onto the platform to find my parents.

When we walked through the barrier I saw an immensely fat man and a thin-as-a-twig woman. The woman was my sister, but the fat man was totally new to me. Not only did he look like a blonde pig but he smelled like one too.

"Hello, Petunia" I said, coldly.

"Lily, guess what!" She said jumping up and down.

"What?" I said, not the least bit interested.

"Me and Vernon are getting married!"

Uh summer was going to be fun! Not!


End file.
